Riddle Era One-Shot Collection
by NeonDomino
Summary: Various drabbles and one-shots set in the Riddle era. M-rating for possible future chapters. [Chapter Two] Walburga would do anything to make Orion fall in love with her. [Chapter Three] Having mastered his Mark, Tom Riddle chooses Bellatrix to be the first to bear it. [Chapter Four] His plan - How Tom Riddle really thought up Voldemort.
1. Cygnus Black

Written for the Quidditch Pitch: Word - Callous

Drabble Club - Awful

Take a prompt, leave a prompt - Cygnus Black

Ultimate Battle Challenge - Write about a Pureblood family

* * *

 **Cygnus**

* * *

It was always the same thing in the Black family - do as you're told without argument or you'll get disowned... or in some cases, you were 'taught a lesson' to obey what was asked of you. That was a scary choice for a boy to even consider, though Cygnus found himself doing so. Though, the prospect of being disowned was daunting, and the idea of being 'taught to obey' terrified him.

After all, some of the dubious hexes used to get the children in the family to behave were scary enough, he didn't even want to think of what the lesson consisted of, just knowing that it was much worse!

He had been informed that his cousin had arranged his marriage already. It wouldn't have been as bad had they not told him that he was going to be married in mere months, rather than waiting until he was between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one, like all the other arranged marriages.

At twelve years old, the last thing Cygnus wanted was a wife. He wasn't even a teenager, and was only in his second year at Hogwarts.

Upon meeting Druella Rosier, a nineteen year old witch, his eyes couldn't help but move to the slight bump on her stomach. He informed his father that he highly suspected the witch to be pregnant. His father merely nodded and told him that the child was a Black and Druella was to marry into the family. He could hear a slight bitterness in his father's voice and wondered if it was because of the baby, or because of the marriage arrangement.

He found himself wondering which family member had fathered the child. His guesses fell on Arcturus Black - the head of the family, or his own father. If it had been his father, he could have possibly found a way around the contract.

After all, it had to be a member that was already married - because otherwise an unmarried member of the family would be in his place, having the marriage contract to the witch themselves.

But after watching his father interact with the witch - treating her only slightly better than the mudbloods that littered the magical world, he understood that his father disliked her immensely because of the position that it was putting Cygnus in.

He determined that Arcturus was the one that had fathered the child. His arrangement to marry Druella and Cygnus was to keep the baby in the family, and was to keep Druella for himself by making her a Black. He never knew the man could be this callous, but after the marriage contract, none of this surprised him anymore. There was nothing he could do. Arcturus was head of the house of Black, and he made all the choices. It was awful, but there was nothing that could be done.

No-one was willing to stand up to him, much less a child able to do so.

Two children later, and Cygnus had still yet to bed his wife. Two children with dark hair and grey eyes were born, leaving no doubt in their appearance that they were Blacks. But they weren't his and it disgusted him that his wife continued on with his cousin behind his back - not even trying to pretend it wasn't happening. Clearly neither of them cared for how it looked on him, happy to continue their disgusting affair.

But at seventeen, he wasn't able to control himself. Druella, as the mistress of his cousin, was still an attractive witch and he was tied to her until one of them died. This was the witch he was forced to spend his life with, so he might as well try to make it work - he realised that he should just accept the horrible hand he had been dealt, and hope that he could produce a heir at the very least.

Because no matter what, he felt nothing for the two children that his wife had already birthed. It would be different if they were his own, he believed. Maybe having a heir or even a daughter that was _his_ child and not his cousins, would make this horrible sham of a marriage slightly easier to deal with.

* * *

 **So if you check it out, Cygnus was thirteen when Bellatrix was born. I know J.K said that it was her maths that was out, but I still like to go by those ages to show how messed up it all was.**

 **Review Please :)**

 **710 words**


	2. Walburga Black

Written for:

 **Hogwarts Open Day** \- Duelling Club: Write about any Black.

 **Dungeons and Dragons** \- 300 words

 **Chocolate Frog Trading Card Challenge** \- (Silver): Walburga Black:  Challenge: Write about Walburga Black.

* * *

Nothing Wrong at all

* * *

It wasn't wrong, Walburga told herself as she pulled the hood further down her face and turned into Knockturn Alley. Not wrong at all.

She glanced around in disgust, her gaze falling on the filthy cobbles, knowing that her boots would be ruined. Sighing to herself, she set off down the dirty street, not meeting the gaze of all those that were below her.

Her eyes barely lingered on the shops, and she searched for one that would meet her needs - a shop her girlfriends spoke about.

She stopped next to an old shop. She knew from the description that she was in the right place.

She walked in the open doorway, her fingers on her wand, and headed straight for the grubby, slimy looking man at the counter.

He leered at her, even though he couldn't see her face, and she suppressed a shudder. How dare a man like that think he could look upon her in such a way?

"Your most potent and long-lasting love potion," she demanded, before he could get a word out. She pulled out a pouch of coins, setting it on the counter in front of her.

He eyed the bag just as greedily as he had eyed her moments ago. "We have ones that will last a month," he said. "As for potency, I would suggest a weaker one to start, and then a build-up."

"Why?" she demanded.

"People will question a sudden infatuation, should you build it up, it will seem more natural."

"Yes," she murmured. "That is suitable."

It wasn't long before she walked from the shop, eager to use the first potion. She only needed them until she had supplied a heir, becoming indispensable to the Wizard.

Yes, there was nothing wrong with loving Orion Black. Nothing wrong at all.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **300 words**


	3. His First

The Valentine Making Station: Purple - Write about Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hogwarts Monopoly: Write about Tom Riddle Jr.

Chocolate Frog Trading Card Challenge - Challenge: Write about any Riddle-Era Death Eater.

Pokemon Trading Card Challenge: Beautifly - Task: Write about someone who is beautiful but dangerous.

The Hunger Games Challenge: #10

Cinema Challenge: Write about the Death Eater initiation.

The Restricted Section Challenge: 9 - Guideline - Write a story that is set in the Riddle Era

The Emotion Challenge: Determined

Bad Movie Challenge: [action] Cry

Pokemon Go Challenge

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Charms - Task: Write about someone inventing something. It can be the charm for the map or something completely different.

* * *

A/N - I've changed ages to make Bellatrix in the Riddle Era

* * *

 **His First**

* * *

Tom Riddle sat in the Slytherin Common room, looking around at the fellow Slytherins who had been privy to his plans upon leaving… well, some of his plans. He kept most close to his chest, not knowing which ones he could fully trust.

He looked around at the faces of his 'trusted' classmates. His gaze moved from Abraxas Malfoy, all the way to Bellatrix Lestrange.

The girl was only fifteen, but she was more bloodthirsty than all of the men put together. He had delved deep into her mind, seeing her obsession with blood purity. He also knew of her upcoming marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange and saw the potential of her bringing the Lestranges over to his side: a family that were somewhat on the fence when it came to purity.

By looking through her mind, he could see that she was the most trustworthy in the room. She laid bare what she wanted to do, rather than hiding behind a mask, with her own agenda. The beautiful girl dreamed about being close to such a powerful wizard, her thoughts filled with blood and screams as they fought side by side.

He wouldn't indulge her fantasies, but he knew without a doubt that she would be useful. She may not have been the heir to the Black family, but she was as close as. Everyone knew that Orion and Walburga Black were struggling to conceive a child If it continued like that, Bellatrix may well become the heir to the family upon marriage.

A powerful alliance if her loyalties were with him.

"Bellatrix," he murmured, causing her wild grey eyes to widen in excitement because he had chosen to talk directly to her. "I have come up with a way to mark those that I trust." He paused, watching her for a reaction. He hadn't offered anyone else this yet, but he had been toying with the mark for months, finding creatures in the forest to brand the symbol into, revelling in the cries of pain that each creature made.

"And do you trust me, my Lord?" she whispered, leaning forward in her seat.

"I do. You will be the first to take the mark," he said. "Though it will have to be during the summer. I believe that the wards on the castle will not allow the mark. But once we're out from under Dumbledore's watch…"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, my Lord."

...oOo…

The girl knelt by his feet, her head bowed.

Tom sat on his throne watching her. He had told her to kneel before him, but that had been twenty minutes before. He wanted to see whether she would remain there. He knew that she wouldn't bow to just anyone: she was Bellatrix Black after all, and Bellatrix had never even considered bowing to someone.

"Your arm," he eventually said.

She offered up both and he took the left one in his, long fingers trailing over it, choosing the best spot. He had thought long and hard before deciding on the arm, where they would always see it. "Here," he murmured. His hand covering the spot. "Do you agree to become the first of my Death Eaters? Do you agree to join my ranks and be loyal to only me. To obey my every command and to come when summoned?"

"Yes!" she almost cried, shaking in excitement. Her voice was full of determination to go through whatever it took.

Tom clamped his hand down tightly, focusing on the image in his mind as the spell flowed through him. He was excited to see how it would turn out. The girl fell further to the floor, screaming in pain, but Tom held on roughly, pulling her up once more as he felt the heat between his hand and her arm. He could smell the burning of her flesh and was delighted that it was working on a human as easily as it had on an animal.

She didn't try to pull her arm away.

Finally the smell faded slightly, and the heat lessened. Tom let go of her arm, allowing Bellatrix Black to hit the floor. She pulled her arm into her chest, sobbing.

"Get up and present your arm," he ordered.

On trembling legs, she rose to her feet. A quick swipe of her other arm took the tears from her eyes, and she faced him with determination, her arm shaking as she held it out.

He looked at the mark, his breath catching at the sight. It was perfect. It was —

"Beautiful," he whispered, unable to hide the awe in his voice. He had branded her with his mark, showing her that she would be forever in his servitude.

She stiffened at the word, eyes wide when he looked up to meet them. Though they were filled with tears, none fell onto her cheeks and she offered a shy smile.

Tom realised that she thought he was talking to her. He hadn't been, but he didn't feel the need to correct her mistake. He let go of her arm.

"You are my first Death Eater," he informed her. "I expect you to set the example to the rest."

"Yes my Lord," she replied.

* * *

 **Thanks to Shannon for betaing**

 **868 words**


	4. His Plan

**Written for:**

Jewellery Day Challenge - Agate Ring: Write about Tom Riddle

* * *

 ** _His Plan_  
Thanks to Jordi for betaing :) **

* * *

Tom looked around the group, his eyes flashing in excitement. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "What I plan to do, is kill them all," he said, grinning maniacally. "I want them all dead. But I won't just kill them… no, I want to torture them into insanity and have them begging for their lives."

There was silence in the room.

"I want to light up their houses in flames and make these Muggles beg for mercy—which they will not get," Tom added. "Once they've finished begging, I want them to see everything they cherish go up in flames. I want them to see the bodies of their parents, loved ones, and children in a big heap, before they die themselves. Rats will chew at their corpses, foxes will—"

A chair scraped back and Charlus Potter stood up. Tom stopped talking, his eyes narrowed as he watched Charlus swing his bag onto his shoulder and leave, but not before shooting a wary look in Tom's direction.

"Later," Charlus called as the door closed behind him.

Tom glanced around at the remaining four members, his eyes narrowed, daring anyone else to get up and walk out. No-one did.

"And once they are dead, I want to use a spell to kill Charlus," Tom finally hissed. "I will use a spell to burn to flesh from his limbs and Voldemort will enjoy listening to his screams of terror."

Dolohov sighed. "Tom," he began. "We've talked about this. We've talked about it so many times now. _This_ is why no-one will play dungeons and dragons with us anymore. You agreed that you'd be a mage-healer this time."

"With my character's back-story, he can't help but be destructive and want to kill someone," Tom argued. "Voldemort's mother used a love potion to trick his father and she got pregnant. Because Voldemort was born from that union, he is incapable of feeling love himself."

"Tom," Avery said, looking up from his dungeon keeper's book. "The town did nothing to you. In fact, they saved your group from bandits. Are you sure you want to attack? I mean… they managed to take on the bandits that almost killed you lot, so your chances of winning this attack are pretty low. You'd have to roll something crazy to even have a chance."

Dolohov sighed as Tom began to argue with Avery. "Maybe we should have played Monopoly instead?" he muttered.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


End file.
